Watch Dogs
Watch Dogs (番犬所 Bankenjo) are magical entities that appear human within the Makai Order that delegates missions to the Makai Knights Corps. Description & Characteristics Original Universe Little is known about the watch dogs, except their delegation of missions for Makai Knights and Priests. They are being of great magical power, with lifespans that exceed beyond human mortality, but they never directly intervene in the affairs of man. It was confirmed their number is made up of former Makai Priests of great power, though the means by which they have obtained their extended lifespan is unknown. Often dressed in white garments and emitting a white glow as if they're angels, it is they who direct the will of the Makai Order and influence the priests and knights under their command. Within the Makai Order, the highest that command it is the Makai Senate. While Gajari plays a part in the affairs of the order, the senate is a collective of the most experienced knights, priests, and watch dogs that manage the affairs of their world. Below the Senatorial Watch Dogs are the District Watch Dogs, the ones with their own respective territories, in which they protect and carry out the will of the order. It is these watch dogs that act as an adviser, supplier, purifier, and base of operations for the Makai Knights. Be it a senate or district watch dog, they are the delegates of their world, delegating the forces of light to combat darkness. Whenever a Makai Knight is given a district to manage, their zone corresponds to the district to the watch dogs. From there, the knight and watch dog(s) form a partnership, where the watch dogs loosely command the knights. While a Makai Knight is self-sufficient in doing their job independently, there are always unique challenges or special instructions that a knight nor a priest can't always know; it's the watchdog's responsibility to direct them. The only time a watch dog can supersede another watch dog or tolerate a knight's trespassing of another's respective zone is when they act in the name of the senate. The watch dogs have access to greater resources in darkness sensory and often posses restricted items that are only released to help combat darkness. Either they can sense something a knight can't or a trusted source has reported a new threat has arisen and needs a knight to settle the matter. For missions that deviate from a knight's typical duties, the watch dog(s) can magically send an Orders Document to have the knight take care of it. For special and tougher missions, they would have the knight visit them in their magically hidden lair, where more detailed information is given and possibly resources (ranging from a partner to an item) to help them succeed the mission. The lair of the district watch dog serves as a base of operations, where the watch dog and knight can communicate and help each other succeed in their missions. A knight's armor and tools, including themselves, require constant maintenance to keep themselves and the things they use free of dark influence. Soul Metal accumulates jaki (dark energy), a knight must routinely have their blades purified to avoid being consumed by darkness. When the blades are purified, the dark energies take the form of a dark blade; part of the watch dogs' duty is to help dispose of these dark energies to protect humanity as well as the knight's safety. Oddly, despite having a long-term relationship with both knights and priests, there's distrust between each other. It is common knowledge that anything a watch dog can do, a priest can do. It was originally the priests that handled the responsibilities of the watch dogs for the knights, however, the watch dogs took over their roles and set the priests more in supportive roles than having greater power to manage and control. While it is not fully explained, it is theorized due to the nigh incorruptible nature of the watch dogs, it makes them less likely to fall into darkness and makes them effective assets to manage and organize the eternal conflict against darkness. Unfortunately, their strict enforcement of makai rules, lack of empathy, inability to bond with the mortals they work with, and imposing nature makes them unlikable. However, some of them try to at least establish mutual respect to make the job easier. Ryūga-verse In Ryūga-verse, Watch Dogs have a minimal presence. Up until God's Fang, all their missions have been delegated through high-ranking Makai Priests. Although priests remain as advisers, suppliers, purifiers, and managers of bases of operations for the Makai Knights, highly experienced priests can assist knight(s) on the field and can even take charge of a mission. This best example is High Priestess Ryūme, who directly assisted and commanded Beast Knight Giga Daigo, Golden Knight Garo Ryūga Dōgai, Gald Homura, and Rian in stopping Jinga (who attempted to awaken Radan to destroy humanity). In the events of The One Who Shines in the Darkness, veteran Makai Priest Burai organized his own team of knights for the Volcity Crisis. However, in the events of God's Fang, we are introduced to High Priestess Kell, who is the first visible Watch Dog. Similar to Ryūme, Kell has her own men that double as guards and assistants her in her duties. Although Orders Documents are used in this world as well, the priests tend to directly find the knight to talk about their missions. By God's Fang, orders now can be magically sent and received by a magical lantern, acting like a message machine to relay orders. Anime The anime loosely takes the watch dog's established roles from the original universe and have them perform a similar role in the animated series. They are secret reclusive project managers. Garm has been the most prominent watch dog as she has been involved in the lives of several Golden Knights throughout the centuries. Known Watch Dogs Original Series *Grace: Watch Dog of the Makai Senate and thus among the highest authority in the Makai Order. *Keiru-Beru-Rose: The splintered Watch Dog of the Blue territory before turning traitor. *Watchdog of the West *Eastern Watchdog *Jiiru: The Watch Dog of the Blue territory. Ryūga-verse Watch Dogs in Ryūga-verse are technically veteran Makai Priests on the same level to Watch Dogs of Original Series * Ryume: Veteran Makai Priestess who guards Line City * Burai: Veteran Makai Priest during Volcity crisis and arguably honorary Watch Dog. Anime *The Crimson Moon ** Inari: The three Watch Dogs of Heian-kyo *The Carved Seal of Flames & Vanishing Line ** Garm: Watch Dog of the Valiante kingdom and later the Diner at Russell City. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Watch Dogs Category:Terminology Category:Makai Order